Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are gaining widespread popularity due to their small form factors and low power consumption. A LCD device usually includes a circuit board, a backlight module, and a LCD panel. The circuit board drives the backlight module and the LCD panel. The backlight module provides illumination for the LCD panel. The LCD panel presents texts and images. The circuit board usually includes a DC voltage conversion circuit converting a first voltage into a second voltage, and providing the second voltage to the VGH line of the LCD device's Wire On Array (WOA). Due to various factors (e.g., the conductive particles of the LCD), the VGH line may be short-circuited with the VGL or VCOM line of the WOA. When this happens, current flowing through the VGH line increases, and the layout of the WOA or other components of the LCD device are burnt down.